


Grapholagnia

by vyoria



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I just don't know what I'm doing by this point, I literally closed my eyes and hit send because I couldn't think of editing any longer, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyoria/pseuds/vyoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The urge to stare at obscene pictures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapholagnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zzzubat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzubat/gifts).



> My writing skills are complete bullshit *throws confetti*

She is going to absolutely murder Ruby. This time, Weiss promised to herself, this time she was really going to act out on it.

( _This has got to be Yang’s asinine of an idea. It simply has to be_.) Tapping through her scroll with almost enough strength to crack the screen, Weiss bristled, ignoring the board meeting for very much the first time in her career, unintentional as it was. If the board noticed, no one commented on it, especially when their CEO was gripping her armchair rest particularly hard to the point of whitening her knuckles, jaw clenched.

It’s been a particular stressful week, an even more hectic month since the mining branch of the company had dug up a new Dust site, big enough to supply Vale for the next couple decades.  
Naturally, a breakthrough as huge as this attracted a lot of curious eyes. Schedule supervising for the mining process and hours of contract making had soon followed, alongside a press conference and meetings – some of which with the company lawyers and those tended to become chaotic at best, migraine inducing at worst –, Weiss hadn’t stepped in her room long enough for a solid eight hour sleep for almost two weeks. Ruby had been blessedly understanding at the time, engrossed on getting re-acquainted with city life after a long hunting mission.

 

Apparently she got through Vale sooner than expected.

 

Stifling a heavy sigh, Weiss shifted in her seat, looking down on her lap where her phone was partially hidden from the sights of curious eyes, where _pinups_ of Ruby in several stages of undress lighted her screen. Oh gods. Why her.

However if she was being completely honest with herself – and Weiss could be anything but, at the most nonsensical of times – Ruby’s netherbits were very _photogenic_. Her breasts looked fantastic in candlelight too, holy f–

Weiss coughed forcefully into her hand, _fishsticks, yes, holy fishsticks_. She could see through the corner of her eye her associates twitching on their seats, cautiously eyeing the heiress.  
She should send a reprimand to Ruby.This was hardly the place, or time, for lewd pictures – not that there was ever appropriate timing for those, not with her, with all the espressos and one nighters and paperwork Weiss was rather boring, efficiently put. (Part of her also wondered how Ruby could stand the sight of her in early mornings when her own reflection had her jump out of her skin in more than two occasions). Plus she was at work, at the board room, with investors and her most prized accountants. In a meeting she herself called upon while she was ogling away at porny pictures of her girlfriend’s cleavage like a hormonal pimpled fifteen year old.

But for the life within her Weiss _really_ couldn’t look away. And so the first hour of the meeting was, more or less, irrevocably wasted.

 

* * *

 

Clicking through another recently sent photo, she ducked her head to hide a blush.

Ruby was leisurely seated by the head of their dining table, legs propped up, wearing black garter stockings and Weiss’s white trench coat sporting her most innocently laced crooked smile. Her coat fell short on Ruby’s waist, resembling more of an expensive slutty party dress than actual work getup, added with a bright red floral lace bra. And cherry red boy shorts. It was enticing, really.  
And so very Ruby.

(Damn that woman she knew how much designer underwear made Weiss weak)

She wouldn’t be caught dead wearing thongs though, claiming it made her uncomfortable walking around with them, she was not like her sister who could fight hordes of Grimm in ghastly orange undergarments, which Weiss thought as an absolute disgrace because those hips–

 _That’s quite enough_ , she hissed, head snapping back up. Crossing and uncrossing her legs, Weiss forced her attention back to the board table, focusing on the presentation before her and ignoring the biting sensation on her hand from gripping the scroll too tight. A couple of her associates regarded her curiously, Weiss promptly waved them off, smiling tightly enough to politely dismiss their feigned concerns.

She kept trying to shift to a better position, the tightness of her white leather pants being of no help. Why did she thought they would go well with a lengthy and overall dull business meeting is beyond her. Maybe Blake advised her to wear them once, to look imposing. She distinctly recalled Yang saying something about Weiss’s tight glutes in them on a shopping spree once upon a time.

 _Why did I ever think associating with those lowlifes was a sane idea?_ She looked down at the photo one more time, biting her cheek. Crossing uncrossing her legs again.

 

* * *

 

When her phone pinged with a new unread message after some breath holding forty five minutes (now two hours and something of paying vague, close-to-none attention to the rest of the board room and Weiss was kind of impressed – really – apparently her reputation was frightening enough no one dared speak up on her indiscretions. Not that she truly expected them to realize her ongoing messaging tirades were actually Ruby’s sexting advances or that she was currently wetting her underwear from them).  
She mentally congratulated herself for managing an entire three minutes span of restraint before tapping the SMS open.

That were razed to the ground at the sight of Ruby on her knees on the carpet of Weiss’s living room, touching herself with her back arched, a glint of sweat coating her neck and breasts, shooting pleading looks to the camera. To Weiss.

Staring down her phone, she barely had the time to react properly when Ruby sent out the message that ruined her composure – possibly her dignity – entirely.

 

_.can u come?_

Fumbling with the touchscreen, it took Weiss four tries to get the words right.

 

_.Excuse me?_

With bated breath and some glares courtesy of the account department since she’s being ignoring their power point for the better part of fifteen minutes now, comes the reply.

 

_.well i kinda already did and it’d be sort of countrpoductive asking u if you wanted me to come if i alredy had y’nno_

Then.

 

_.plus my fingers r wet i cant type right_

She breathed in deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose, self conscious of the warmth spreading down her neck and between her legs.

 

_.weiss?_

 

_.For how long exactly have you been planning on this? These photos have an artistic quality attached_

 

 

_.since u decided coffee was ur new bed buddy ‘n not me and thanks! :D_

A new notification ping popped, making someone at the table groan in exasperation. Weiss glared at the general direction of the offender, filing away a note to do something legally evil to this man, tapping away the new message.

In the photo, Ruby was nowhere in sight, her undergarments were scattered through the floor and the caption _hide ‘n seek? ;)_

The meeting was called off and the board dispersed without a hitch of protest. Weiss was the first to disappear from sight, fuming, eyes set with possible murderous intent.

**Author's Note:**

> Judging your words is not a very conductive way to write, yet that's how I roll. Feel free to (and by which I mean for the love of all is holy DO IT) drop prompts at victoriancuddler.tumblr.com


End file.
